A game we play seriously
by nijntje800
Summary: Hikaru x Kaoru Yaoi


It was an usual day in the hostclub, the usual guests, the usual treats to make them squeel over the two. Yes they were doing great, even better then usual, the day passed by like it was nothing, and soon everyone left to go home. Leaving the hosts to have some timse for themselves.  
"Hikaru Kaoru, you two were marvelous today!" The head of the hostclub, squeeled, he preffered to be called King ,or Prince, Also known as Tamaka Souh. Kyouya just nodded in agreement as the two smirked towards each other. "Ofcourse!" They replied at the same time. Locking each others arms. "But we have to go now!" They said again before grabbing their coats and leaving the room. "Hmmh Hika-chan and Kao-chan are leaving soon huh? " Hunny asked towards Mori who simply nodded.

Once outside Hikaru stretched happy to be finally going home. "That was quite a busy day huh?" Kaoru nodded as the car pulled infront of them to pick them up. "Luckily we don't have school tomorrow, so we will have the whole day for ourselves." He smiled and looked at his twin. Who was smiling aswell. "The whole day. " He grinned and let his little brother get in the car first before getting in got a book and started reading, for their free day they would be going to their beachhouse so it was quite a long drive. "Kaoru, do you know what I'm thinking?" Hikaru muttered, looking at his twin curiously."Who blinked and looked up from his book. "I Honestly couldn't know, now could I?" Hikaru shook his head. "You do." Kaoru closed his book and sighed looking at his twin. He knew too well what the other was thinking.

"Lets Kiss"

They both said at the same time. Hikaru smirked and Kaoru looked away. "What's with that satisfied face?"  
He asked looking back at Hikaru. "I knew I was right." Before he moved closer to his little brother, pressing his lips onto his. Kaoru moved his lips against his brother's hot tongues pressing against each other in their mouths. They soon pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

They remained silent for the rest of the drive, Kaoru was reading and Hikaru was staring out of the window. They arrived to the beachhouse soon enough and got out. The whole next day would be theirs.

Kaoru immediatly went unpacking as Hikaru grabbed his swimming shorts to go the the beach. "Kaoru, are you going aswell?" He yelled to his brother who was upstairs. "No thankyou, I'll go with you tomorrow okay?" Hikaru pouted and ran upstairs. "Naw, It's no fun without you." he smiled and sat down next to his little brother. Kaoru laughed and put the clothes aside looking at Hikaru. "Silly," He muttered, but was obviously not feeling well, even since that kiss. It wasn't the first kiss they shared though. But this time it felt different then it usually did. Hikaru noticed and immediatly dropped the happy mood. They both remained silent untill the younger brother spoke.

"Hikaru, do you recongize this feeling?"  
Hikaru sighed and bit his lip, but nodded, this wasn't just a game for them anymore. Deep down they had already broken the limit, They stared into each other's eyes before moving closer again to kiss each other this really want they wanted?

Hikaru pushed over the younger one onto the bed, getting ontop, breaking the kiss to look at the other again. Kaoru blushed abit and looked away. "It's okay." He muttered, Yes this really was what they wished for, why they had played this game so seriously, because they longer for each other. Hikaru nodded and started to kiss the soft delicate skin of his brothers neck, unbuttoning his uniform to discover more of untouched skin. Kaoru squirmed abit, letting out soft moans, and placed his arms around the other.  
Hikaru smiled and placed kisses onto the others chest, he played with the others nipples, making the othe squirm in pleasure, which only encouraged Hikaru to continue. He smirked and kissed down the others belly moving his hand into the others pants. Kaoru gasped, covering his mouth to hold back a moan that tried to escape his lips, as the tender skin of his already erected manhood was touched. "H-Hikaru!" He moaned out his twin's name who had started to softly rub the other's erection. "You're already this hard." He smirked and looked at Kaoru's flushed face. "H-hikaru, this is so embarasshing." He closed his eyes. "Kaoru, we even showered together, how can this be embarasshing?" He chuckled and removed the others pants including the boxers he was wearing. The younger one blushed, his brother was right, He shouldn't be embarrashed. Hikaru flicked his tongue against the tip, and licked the others erection tenderly. Before he moved up to kiss his twin again, who eagerly kissed back, his body was on fire, and so was that of his younger brother's. They needed more. Hikaru removed his own pants, he also was already erected, then licked his finger, carefully pressing it inside of his brother's entrace, who squirmed in pain. He quickly entered an other one, preparing Kaoru for something larger. He moved his fingers around, and soon the younger ones pain turned into pleasure.  
Hikaru smirked, he was ready. He removed his fingers and placed himself infront of the entrace, because roughly trusting himself in.  
Kaoru's eyes widened in shock as he screamed out in pain. "H-Hikaru!" Hikaru softly stroked the others cheek, whispering soothing words to him, before he slowly started moving. creating a friction that made his body burn even more. Once Kaoru was used to the feeling and drowning in pleasure aswell, he started to move faster and rougher. giving them both what they needed, as their bodys wet with sweat pressed onto each other as close as possible, All together it became too much for the younger one who came, spilling his liquids all over the two, The warmness of the other made the older one come aswell, inside of his brother.  
They collapsed and layed next to each other, still breathing heavily.

They had crossed the line.

The next morning they woke up at the same time, Kaoru looked into his brothers eyes who stared back, smiling. This was what they had longed for. "Can we hug? " Kaoru asked, his brother nodded and moved closer wrapping his arms around his little treasure. They still had a whole day for themselves and they would deffinatly make use of it. 


End file.
